


Magie en Laponie

by Mana2702



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mana2702/pseuds/Mana2702
Summary: Thésée est parti rejoindre Norbert en Laponie où celui-ci fait des recherches. Les deux frères vont vivre l'expérience la plus magique de leur vie.
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 1





	Magie en Laponie

**_**Atelier de Noël n°55** _ ** _**s'inspirer d'un ou des deux images. J'y ajoute la semaine des personnages : Thésée Dragonneau.** _

* * *

Thésée ne savait toujours pas comment il en était arrivé là mais il était sur un traîneau tiré par des chiens. Norbert lui avait donné rendez-vous dans une cabane en plein milieu d'une forêt après des clairières enneigées. Thésée était donc tiré par ces chiens et il devait avouer qu'il se sentait étrangement libre. Lui qui était Auror, toujours sur la retenue et la réserve, se sentait complètement différent. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir lâcher prise, ici personne ne pouvait le juger.

Les chiens finirent par s'arrêter devant la cabane en bois. Thésée descendit et sourit en voyant de la lumière dans la cabane. Il toqua et Norbert lui ouvrit. Les deux frères hésitèrent avant de se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis très longtemps, Norbert était dans le fin fond de la Laponie depuis presque un an pour des recherches sur ses créatures fantastiques. De son côté Thésée avait eu énormément de travail au Ministère et ils n'avaient donc pas eu l'occasion de se voir avant.

Ils entrèrent dans la cabane et discutèrent, Norbert partagea le fruit de ses recherches avec son frère. Thésée l'écouta avec attention, même si il ne saisissait pas tout. L'aîné avait toujours été gentil avec son petit frère, il avait toujours voulu son bien et son bonheur. Au bout d'un moment Norbert regarda son frère :

-Tu veux aller marcher un peu ?

-Oui bonne idée, les paysages sont magnifiques ici !

-Je sais, et c'est calme ça fait du bien.

Ils partirent marcher après avoir installé des raquettes à leurs chaussures. Ils marchèrent donc dans l'épaisse couche de neige sous la pleine lune couleur or. Norbert marchait en regardant autour de lui. Au bout d'un moment les deux frères se figèrent, là, sous leurs yeux, devant la lune, le Père Noël volait avec son traîneau. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard empli de joie, c'était la chose la plus magique qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue. Ils sourirent, regardèrent à nouveau en l'air, le traîneau avait disparu. Ils reprirent leur promenade en discutant de ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Thésée était vraiment content d'être venu voir son frère au confins du monde, c'était très reposant. Ils continuèrent de marcher et finirent par rentrer à la cabane. Ils allaient passer une bonne fin de soirée tous les deux, Thésée resterait trois jours avant de repartir. Il regarda les chiens de son traîneau qui étaient endormis dans un enclos à côté de la cabane. Thésée s'installa sur un fauteuil et continua de discuter avec son frère, ils étaient si bien tous les deux au milieu du silence, de la neige et de la simplicité.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
